


2020

by ghostscribe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, its really just two soft boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostscribe/pseuds/ghostscribe
Summary: Fireworks look prettier in Red's eyes.(or: crossposted from a discord server)
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	2020

Fireworks look prettier over the ocean.

Green used to go the League parties on New Year's Eve because he'd have nothing else to do, and he'd usually hide for a few hours, come back near midnight, watch the fireworks, then go home. His eyes would always wander over to Mount Silver, though, ever since Red _left_ he would look toward that damn mountain. Lights would flash against the back of his head, he'd see celebrations in his periphery but his gaze would be locked on the summit and his mind would be trapped in _please come home please -_

They're watching fireworks over the ocean this year, on the Seafoam Islands. More accurately, they're setting the fireworks off themselves. It's not entirely legal, but they're having fun.

Mostly, it was Fire's idea. New Year's Eve is his birthday, as luck would have it, and for once he came out of hiding to celebrate - rather, neither Green nor Red gave him the choice to hide this year. Fire's only request for his birthday was _fireworks fireworks_ and against Green's better judgement, he let it happen.

Fire is happy. Red is here, close. Kris is nearby, getting a better view of the fireworks display. The waves are calm and everything is quiet, even with the explosions in front of them. 

Green looks at Red and everything melts in that moment.

The fireworks reflect off Red's eyes, they're almost black but they keep lighting up with color with every pop and bang and crackle. Red doesn't usually like noise but he's too enchanted to be bothered, and some kind of excitement lost to time seems to come back to him. _Too loud, too much,_ but tonight it's okay, tonight it's just _lovely_ and so is Red.

Green welcomed Red home a few months ago, somewhat involuntarily on Red's part. He was sick, cold, unconscious, Green didn't know if he'd make it and he just blurted out _I love you_ and hoped Red could know before he died, then _I love you too_ and, and, it just kept going like that. Still alive, still well, still in love, still _adorable_ god he's so cute when he's this happy -

Fireworks look prettier in Red's eyes.

Green takes Red's chin in his hand, tilts his head up, almost bumps their noses together. Red kinda tilts his head as if to say _what do you want?,_ even though it's painfully obvious, it's more of a game, almost a challenge, _rivals_ doesn't end when _lovers_ begins and, and -

Red's lips are soft. They're a little chapped from the cold and a nervous habit of biting them, but that just makes everything more distinctly _Red,_ that and a quiet hum and his fingers very gently curling around Green's own. 

The kiss breaks, and even this is too far. Green leans on Red and shuts his eyes and forgets everything else in the world.

"I love you," from Red, so quietly that nobody else can hear, but nobody else needs to hear.

"I love you too." Then, only in a breath, "I'm glad you're home."

Red answers by nuzzling closer. That says more than words ever could.

He focuses on the fireworks again, red, then green, red and green again. Fire is doing that on purpose and Green is a little flustered and a little flattered.

**Author's Note:**

> i. i have nothing to say about this i just want them to KISS okay  
> (also this is canon to the discord server but not entirely to 9000m-verse, so uh,.. yes. theyre gay and in love)  
> (also also no proofreading we die like men)


End file.
